La mayoría de las chicas TRADUCCIÓN
by Melania Uzumaki Uchiha
Summary: La mayoría de las chicas quieren un chico que no se equivoca y hace todo por ellas. Shino y Hinata comparten un diferente tipo de relación... Oneshot/Traducción. Autora: Liechechan.*


_¡Hola!, este es un One-shot que me gustó bastante y quería compartirlo con los amantes del ShinoHina!_ _ADVERTENCIA: ESTE ONE-SHOT NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A LIECHECHAN._ _Sin más, disfruten. *_

 **A** **/N: Hola lector/a. Pues decidí escribir un corto y dulce Oneshot ShinoHina. Lo escribí mientras estaba en el hospital. (Ahí es donde estuve si se preguntaban por qué no estuve subiendo nada)**

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

 **La** **mayoría de las chicas**

 _La mayoría de las chicas quieren uno ruidoso y confianzudo._

 _Uno que sea alto y desagradable._

Shino y Hinata se sentaron bajo un árbol en su lugar favorito para un tiempo a solas donde sólo eran ellos dos. Se sentaron con su espalda apoyada en el tronco, inclinándose el uno contra el otro, con sus dedos entrelazados. Ambos se sentaron allí sólo disfrutando el silencio cómodo y la compañía del otro.

Ya hace dos días que Hinata finalmente se enfrentó a su padre y se mudó con la familia Aburame. Y ella no podría ser más feliz. Ambos decidieron no traer a colación (1) la pelea física que siguió luego de que Hinata habló con su padre, ni de los muchos vendajes envueltos en su estómago.

 _La mayoría de las chicas quieren un novio que les compre cosas y las lleven a restaurantes caros._

Luego de que oscureciera empezaron la caminata de 15 minutos a casa, sin quererlo realmente, pero era mejor que tener que escuchar a la madre de Shino dándoles un discurso sobre disciplina.

La mujer estaba de por sí en "cortocircuito"(2), entonces, no había necesidad de provocarla más aún.

La relación de Shino y Hinata no era muy pública. Ellos no iban a lujosos restaurantes en citas frecuentes, pero ambos preferían sólo pasar tiempo juntos a solas, y alejarse de los grandes grupos de personas.

 _La mayoría de las chicas quieren un chico malo._

 _La mayoría de las chicas piensan que los chicos buenos terminan últimos._

Aparte de su callada y antisocial personalidad, tenían una afectuosa y amorosa relación. Compartían besos, abrazos y caricias como cualquier otra pareja lo haría.

Y ambos se amaban el uno al otro hasta la muerte, sólo preferían demostrarlo a su manera.

Shino nunca presionó y entendió cuando Hinata se sentía incómoda con algo. Él se aseguró de que ella se sintiera feliz y amaba cada vez que estaban juntos.

 _La mayoría de las chicas quieren un muchacho que les dé su chaqueta o su paraguas._

 _O que pongan su abrigo sobre un charco por ellas..._

A mitad de camino comenzó a llover. Se acurrucaron con los brazos alrededor del otro, murmurándose cosas dulces mientras continuaban su caminata disfrutando la cercanía.

Para cuándo llegaron a la casa Aburame estaban empapados.

Caminaron hacia la entrada, ignorando los charcos que mojaban sus zapatos. Cuando abrieron, hicieron una carrera por la puerta hasta entrar. Subieron a su habitación compartida riendo e intentando no resbalar.

Desafortunadamente, Hinata perdió el equilibrio y resbaló, Shino reaccionó rápido y la agarró en un intento de detener su caída, sólo para caer con ella.

¡THUMP! Ellos golpearon el suelo con Hinata

sobre su espalda y Shino en la parte superior de las piernas de su novia, entrelazadas con las de él.

Su rostro se tornó de un rojo escarlata al notar que la cara de él aterrizó en medio de sus pechos.

 _La mayoría de las chicas quieren el chico perfecto. (...3)_

Shino inmediatamente retiró su cara, estaba sonrojado de un cereza intenso, que el cuello de su abrigo logró esconder.

Lo que él no esperaba, era la suave risa que soltó la chica bajo él.

Le envió una mirada extrañada que por supuesto estaba oculta tras sus lentes oscuros.

Se oyó un 'ZIP', el chico miró hacia abajo para ver que ella bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta, descubriendo la parte inferior de su rostro.

Ella lo atrajo dándole un apasionado beso. Él se apresuró a salir de su aturdimiento y correspondió su beso entreabiendo los labios para profundizar el mismo.

 _Shino no era perfecto, pero Hinata lo amaba de todas formas._

 _Hinata no era como la mayoría de las chicas..._

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOo

 **A/N: Okay, ¡eso es todo! espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Adiós~ xXDarkSmilexX**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Aclaraciones: (1): No hablar sobre algo, obviar un tema de conversación._

 _(2): La autora utilizó esa expresión en el texto original, y preferí dejarlo así. Con "cortocircuito" se refiere a que no tiene buen genio, es ruda._

 _(3): Realmente no existía una forma de traducir la siguiente frase y que tuviera sentido, por eso preferí obviarla._

 _OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_

Eso es todo amigos, espero que sea de su agrado, acepto sugerencias de Fics o OneShots para traducir!

Besitos. $MelaniaUU$


End file.
